The Twitter of Yosuke Hanamura
by Grey Soldier
Summary: Yosuke Hanamura has a much ignored Twitter page, and also enjoys living with his foot in his mouth.


The Twitter of Yosuke Hanamura

~The Y Bomb

* * *

-April 12th, 2011

1:42 PM: Apparently there's a new kid in class, something like Souji. He's from the city too, so my cred, and ability to make up ridiculous stories, is gone.

3:23 PM: OMG! SATONAKA JUST KICKED MY NADS FOR CRACKING HER STUPID DVD! WHAT THE HELL!

3:40 PM: Shaking it off, shaking it off. Man, that Souji kid is COLD! He just stood and stared while I suffered a critical hit to the nads! So much for BROS BEFORE HOS, I guess. If you'll excuse me, I need to go post about this on FML.

4:20 PM: It's been a half an hour and over half the people say I deserved it. Whatever.

4:55 PM: Dude! A corpse, hanging from a telephone pole! That's frickin' awesome!

5:48 PM: Oh, also, some weird fish-eye kid tried the Amagi Challenge. I snicker at the thought. #rejected!

-April 13th, 2011

5:23 AM: I know I shouldn't be trying my luck with my bike, but…

5:47 AM: Ow. Thank God that Souji kid was there to help. He's not horrible after all, I guess.

3:23 PM: I'm now a little short on cash because Satonaka hopped on the mooch wagon. Ah well. Souji's pretty cool.

3:42 PM: Apparently, Saki-Senpai is more interested in Souji-san than me. Ouch.

4:19 PM: …Midnight Channel? Satonaka, what are you on?

11:28 PM: No way can this be true. I mean, seriously.

12:00 AM: :O

-April 14th, 2011

5:46 AM: Chie-san saw it too, and Souji's TV tried to eat him. Lol, yeah right.

8:47 PM: THERE ARE NO WORDS FOR WHAT JUST HAPPENED.

8:50 PM: So… apparently, there's something like a world inside a TV? And… it's spooky? Nooses and stuff? And BIZZARRE TEDDY BEARS. Freaky…

9:12 PM: Too much weirdness, I need sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

11:54 PM: Oh yeah, I should watch the Midnight Channel or whatever…

12:00 AM: Is that… Saki-senpai?

-April 15th, 2011

5:10 AM: Where's Saki-senpai? I heard she went missing, that can't really be true.

1:00 PM: Not only is it true, she's also dead. Dammit.

3:46 PM: I'm kitting up to go back into that TV world. I think it has something to do with how Saki-senpai died.

8:32 PM: Soooo. I apparently denied my 'Other Self,' saw Souji-san kick the crap out of it, then accepted it, thereby granting me a Persona that looked like… Seriously, what the hell does it look like? Oh, also, Saki-senpai apparently hates me. Darn. I need sleep.

12:00 AM: There's a high school girl in a kimono on the Midnight Channel. Neat.

-April 16th, 2011

5:23 AM: Heh, Souji's a nice guy. We're gonna solve the mystery behind these murders! Yamano and Saki-senpai will not go un-avenged!

6:13 AM: Well, apparently Yukiko's missing, this is bad. She could be in that TV world!

6:17 AM: Chie, what the hell, you over-reacting moron.

5:34 PM: School is such a drag.

12:00 AM: That was weird. Also really hot. But mostly weird.

-April 17th, 2011

7:26 AM: Best to be prepared for heading into a freaky TV world! Let's dig the swords out of the family closet.

7:54 AM: Holy crap, there are actually swords in my closet. Cool!

10:51 AM: Apparently, waving swords around in a food court is against the law! Who knew!

10:59 AM: Do the police HONESTLY suspect Yukiko Amagi?

11:43 AM: I'm honestly a bit worried about the place we shopped in… But, um, yeah, TV WORLD!

8:43 PM: Long story short- While me and Souji-san were discussing plans, Chie-san ran into Yukiko's Castle, yelling something about Leeroy Jenkins. Me and Souji-san chased after her, she faced herself too, and she got a Persona. Then we got the hell out of that crazy place. Now? Now I'm sleepy.

-April 18th, 2011

5:43 PM: Dad chewed me out for taking our prized family heirlooms and getting them confiscated by the police, and then he cut off my allowance. Darn.

-April 20th, 2011

3:56 PM: Souji-san and I hung out today, it was cool and stuff.

-April 22nd, 2011

5:43 PM: Hung with Souji-san today. It was all cool. We talked about spam on cell phones. Yeeeep.

-April 24th, 2011

7:21 PM: Hung with Souji-san today. Junes workers are kind of annoying. Echh... I'm going to inherit an annoying store. Ick.

-April 26th, 2011

3:45 PM: Souji-san apparently ONLY NOW found time in his busy social schedule to go save Yukiko-san. Kinda irresponsible of him if ya ask me.

8:43 PM: Yukiko-san's Shadow was a SKANK, man! Anyhow, yeah, she's got a Persona and stuff now. Also, that creepy bear hit on my friends. …Yeah.

-April 30th, 2011

3:23 PM: Yukiko-san does not remember a thing about when she was kidnapped. Heh.

3:42 PM: I stole Chie-san's ramen! Victory for the legion of men!

4:21 PM: Yukiko-san breaks into riotous laughter at the drop of a hat! Who knew?

7:32 PM: My wallet is so empty now

-May 4th, 2011

8:43 AM: Golden Week! Awesomeness!

3:29 PM: Well, shit. Did I just remind Nanako-chan of her dead mother?

4:12 PM: This just in- Yosuke Hanamura is an asshole.

4:13 PM: We all already knew that, Yosuke. ~Chie

4:14 PM: Chie stole my phone. All apologies.

-May 5th, 2011

8:21 AM: It's still Golden Week! I'm gonna call up Souji-san, and Kou-san, and Daisuke-san, and we're all gonna hang out!

10:34 AM: Out of all the places to hang out, we chose the Junes electronics department. This town needs a bowling alley.

10:52 AM: Is Daisuke-san psychic or something?

1:25 PM: My wallet grows lighter every day. Why's it always MY treat?

-May 6th, 2011

5:42 AM: Oh shoot, exams are coming up soon.

6:12 AM: Yukiko-san just punched me in the FACE for talking about STUDYING. What the HELL, Yukiko-san!

4:02 PM: I should study, but… I don't wanna…

-May 12th, 2011

3:45 PM: Guess who bombed his finals?

7:23 PM: The special on Biker Gangs is silly. Let's play video games.

12:00 PM: Midnight Channel again- I could have sworn that I saw that guy before… Called Souji-san about it, Souji-san informed me that it was Kanji Tatsumi, and then called me an idiot. It hurt more when he said it.

-May 13th, 2011

2:43 PM: We decided to trail Kanji today. I followed him into the bathroom- Wait, it's not like that!

4:34 PM: Is… Kanji talking to a guy?

4:53 PM: Trailing Kanji with Chie-san. Souji is probably hitting on Yukiko as I type.

5:01 PM: Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap

6:32 PM: Ran away, explained to Souji we lost, and then were chased away by Kanji again. We're losers.

12:00 AM: Well, Kanji's still on the TV.

-May 14th, 2011

12:00 AM: Well that… was weird. I don't think I'm comfortable with that level of gay. Also asked Souji which girl he liked. He said both. . #awkward

-May 22nd, 2011

8:01 AM: Finally! We're going into Kanji's dungeon. It's gonna be ridiculously awesome, and have swords and stuff!

8:34 AM: Wait, why the hell did Souji-san pick up a FOX of all things, to follow him around?

8:36 AM: Though in retrospect, I jump into TVs. The fox isn't too weird.

8:24 PM: Well, I'm not too sure I liked that. Kanji's dungeon was an extraordinarily gay bathhouse. He faced himself, etc, etc. His persona is way cooler then my Frog-thing. I mean, seriously, what the hell is it? It's like a cross between a frog and an Elvis impersonator!

-June 16th, 2011

4:52 PM: So apparently, the camp-out consists of us going up a mountain and picking up trash. Wonderful. Ah well, at least we're gonna get food from the ladies! And at least we can swim!

4:58 PM: Thought occurred to me- Chie-san and Yukiko-san's bathing suits probably not skimpy enough. I will fix that!

-June 18th, 2011

4:52 PM: That could have been better. Food sucked, bedding sucked even worse, and then I don't even wanna MENTION what happened when we went swimming. On the other hand, Chie-san looked hot in the bathing suit I got her! ;)

-June 19th, 2011

3:43 PM: Hehe I'm in Souji-san's room. But, like, not in a gay way or anything!

3:54 PM: He, like every respectable guy, keeps his goods under his futon. Good man.

-June 21st, 2011

7:25 PM: Apparently Risette (AKA THE BEST IDOL EVER) is taking a break to her hometown (WHICH IS WHERE I LIVE) to take a break from showbiz. (MEANING I MIGHT BE ABLE TO MEET HER!)

8:32 PM: How do you think I'll be able to meet her, followers? Is there any trick to wooing a celebrity that I should know about? Guys, this is serious, respond quick plz!

8:54 PM: To the guy who said, "Don't be followed around by a grey haired kid who is better than you at basically everything," you might be right. Is anyone else for me killing Souji?

12:00 AM: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG THE MIDNIGHT CHANNEL WAS THE BEST THING EVAAAAAAAAR OMGOMGOMGOMG

-June 22nd, 2011

4:37 PM: Rise-chan is not at all like Risette. Phooey. But we did warn her that she was likely to get kidnapped, so, tragedy averted, I guess!

4:39 PM: Wait, Kanji-kun, did you actually just say that? I- just- but- Kanji-kun, WHAT!

4:41 PM: Crapcrapcrapcrap what kind of tofu is actually edible

12:00 AM: Reruns. Darn. Still pretty darn hot though…

-June 23rd, 2011

4:21 PM: Caught the murderer! Knew we could do it!

4:32 PM: Did Rise go and get herself kidnapped, specifically AFTER I told her to be careful and not get kidnapped? Thus, we didn't actually catch the murderer? GAAAAAH

12:00 AM: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG THIS MIDNIGHT CHANNEL WAS EVEN BETTER THAN THE LAST TWO

-June 24th, 2011

12:02 AM: Okay, that last post was kind of why people consider me to be an asshole. Here's hoping Rise-chan never finds this.

12:18 AM: Hey, ~JunpeiMcCappy, shut up, I don't have a crush on Rise-chan.

12:21 AM: …Do I?

12:21 AM: I'm not sure, should I go for that?

12:21 AM: I mean…

12:21 AM: She might be a bit out of my league, but, uh…

12:22 AM: Too much lack of sleep sleep now

6:21 AM: I'm so gonna be late for school crap crap crap

4:54 PM: Why is Seiji-san the only one who can find a frickin' clue? I mean, I follow Rise-chan on Twitter, I have her pin-u

4:54 PM: SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT THE ENTER BUTTON!

4:55 PM: Now I doubly hope that she never finds this! Do you people know if it's possible to liquidate posts?

-June 25th, 2011

5:43 AM: Souji said we would go in today, as opposed to waiting for a ridiculously long time. I interpret this as he cares about what happens to Rise-chan over what happens to the other two. HE'S GETTING IN THE WAY, GODDAMN COCKBLOCKER!

8:43 PM: That was. The best. Dungeon in the history of human existence! Rise-chan's dungeon was a strip club, people! It was like if my dreams came true and stuff! But, uh, yeah, Rise-chan saying she would strip was a bit less awesome. It looked weird. Also, Rise-chan faced herself. (Her Shadow was a naked Technicolor stripper. …Yeah.) She got a Persona, then Teddie faced himself, and he got a Persona too.

8:44 PM: Crap, do you guys think Teddie is going to hit on Rise-chan too!

8:53 PM: Going to sleep off the fact that a bear might have more balls than me. Guh.

-June 30th, 2011

6:21 PM: Visited Rise-chan today. She's recovering from her Persona awakening. Stood kind of awkwardly in her room while she asked me whether or not Souji-san liked her. Goddammit Souji-san.

-July 9th, 2011

8:43 AM: Holycrapholycrapholycrap Rise-chan is calling me

8:49 AM: Disappointingly, it was so our Investigation Team could consult. Oh well.

3:42 PM: After intense consultation, we determined that nothing makes any sense.

3:46 PM: Holy crap, Teddie has crossed over into the real world. No woman is safe.

3:47 PM: From you? ~Chie

3:47 PM: Chie-chan, how the hell do you even know my password?

6:12 PM: I have a new room-mate, because Souji-san and Kanji-kun don't have big enough rooms to accommodate a guest. Fun.

9:54 PM: Bonded with Teddie over Street Fighter. He's an okay guy.

-July 14th, 2011

4:52 PM: I have dragged Souji into assisting me with my low-intellect required job! My plan is working! Ahahahah!

5:18 PM: Those girls are bad-mouthing Saki-senpai…

-July 20th, 2011

8:40 AM: Apparently, Mr. Morooka was NOT the killer, and was, in fact, just killed! This is a little ray of sunshine on my life! #sarcasm

3:45 PM: Who's the detective guy? And is he younger than me? Oh yeah, I need to tease Kanji about this later.

-July 26th, 2011

12:00 AM: It's the freaky fish-eye guy who hit on Yukiko-san! I always figured he was a bit of a creep, but I never thought he was a killer creep!

-July 27th, 2011

5:42 PM: I slept in this late. Why? IT'S SUMMER VACATION! HECK YEAH!

5:52 PM: Teddie left me a note, which reads- 'While you were getting your beauty rest, Sensei, Kanji and I get all the girls to ourselves!' What makes me cry most is that I know he's almost right.

6:10 PM: Souji-san called and told me to get over to Junes. He also called me an imbecile, and then put it on speaker and the rest of the team said some very unkind things about me.

-July 31st, 2011

8:23 AM: It's go time! I'm going to avenge Saki-senpai's death today!

5:54 PM: Mitsuo Kubo's been turned over to the police. It's over. Now for a party!

6:21 PM: Oh god why are we letting the ladies cook for us? I mean, except Rise. It's likely to be as delicious as she is!

6:23 PM: I notice nobody has come forward about the post liquidation thing. Thanks guys.

8:54 PM: Chie-chan's omelette was awful, Yukiko-san's omelette was tasteless, Rise-chan's was ridiculously spicy, and Souji-san's was apparently heart-breakingly good. Dammit, Souji-san.

-August 1st, 2011

4:53 PM: Those girls just badmouthed Saki-senpai again! I swear, they say one more thing…

4:54 PM: What do they mean I "favor" Kazumi?

4:55 PM: They say I have a crush on her! Oh, ick, no! I'm settling for only Rise at this point!

4:55 PM: Though Chie is pretty cute too… I dunno.

4:57 PM: Souji-san, I can fight my own damn battles! Quit stepping in for me!

-August 4th, 2011

7:32 PM: Was emotional about Saki-senpai's death in front of Souji-san. When he left, he muttered something about being straight. Dude, I know. Chie-chan basically gushed about how masculine and awesome you were. (For the record, this didn't turn me on. It basically just creeped me out.)

7:33 PM: Thanks, best friend. Thanks.

-August 15th, 2011

6:43 AM: was forced to get up mind-breakingly early to help with the Junes Super Mondo Deluxe Super Fun Sale.

5:11 PM: Every day is not great at my Junes.

-August 16th, 2011

4:54 PM: GUH BLUGHABLUG GONNA SHAKE THIS ALL OFF MY MIND WITH VIDEO-GAMES

-August 17th, 2011

4:57 PM: To any poor misled child who is mistakenly watching my Twitter feed, don't ever go into retail! Retail is stupid! Must play Tori vs. Capcom to relieve stress!

-August 18th, 2011

4:56 PM: Ack! Teddie passed out working at the grill today! I don't want to lose my super cool bear buddy!

4:58 PM: Even if he has more luck than me with the ladies!

-August 19th, 2011

4:52 PM: Final day of the Junes Super Mondo Deluxe Super Fun Sale featured Chie and Teddie passing out from heat and Souji-san hallucinating from lack of sleep. Poor guy.

-August 20th, 2011

4:32 PM: This festival is awesome! I mean, the girls are in yukata! So awesome!

5:21 PM: Teddie just stole all the ladies.

5:39 PM: So yeah, we fail an epic fail.

-August 21st, 2011

4:54 PM: Visited the shrine on my own today. I was praying that Rise wouldn't reject me horribly when I asked her out on a date. I ran into Souji while I was there- I asked him what he was praying for. He cast a glance at me and said, "Girls." I nodded and replied, "don't we all."

-August 22nd, 2011

7:34 PM: Jesus Christ, did I actually separate Souji-san from my friends when I said who I'm special to? Maybe it's my fault Souji-san continually mutters, "I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not gay" to himself when he's talking to me.

7:54 PM: Did not have the balls to ask Rise-chan out today, either.

-August 25th, 2011

8:23 PM: Chie, Yukiko and I visited Souji and helped with his little cousin's homework. She's a nice kid.

-August 26th, 2011

12:00 AM: Crammed all my homework in today. I feel so very dead and I need to sleep.

-August 28th, 2011

6:34 PM: The unthinkable happened! The primal, horribly unshakable truth! Teddie beat me in Street Fighter!

6:35 PM: Took him long enough!

-August 29th, 2011

6:21 PM: Didn't have the guts today either.

-August 31st, 2011

7:32 PM: Souji invited us over! Apparently he's got a watermelon! This is beyond awesome!

-September 1st, 2011

5:42 AM: Don't wanna get up I'll be late to school and I don't even care

-September 4th, 2011

8:42 PM: With the murderer in custody, it's pretty quiet. Teddie and I now have fairly intense Street Fighter battles on a regular basis. I mean, what else is he gonna do in his time off?

-September 5th, 2011

5:32 PM: Biting the bullet biting the bullet biting the bullet

6:43 PM: I'm gonna go take a shower to wash away the smell of my defeat. I mean, of course she'd only have eyes for Souji. I should have known that much. I'd ask out Chie but she's already taken. Eh.

7:12 PM: After taking my shower, I feel like an asshole for saying I'd -settle- for Chie. I'd like to go out with Chie, even if we do fight and whatnot.

-September 8th, 2011

10:43 AM: I'm guessing I won't like this school just as much as I don't like Yasogami High. This place is on an artificial island, on the other hand.

2:00 PM: I think I just met ~JunpeiMcCappy! Craziness!

5:43 PM: Okay, cool enough. I don't really understand why everyone from Yasogami is fawning over this place though- It's still a high school…

5:58 PM: On that note- where the HELL are we staying? That Kashiwagi bitch will pay dearly! In blood!

6:12 PM: Though it'd be nice to get Rise-chan into one of these be

6:12 PM: WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS ACCIDENTALLY PUSH THE ENTER BUTTON

-September 9th, 2011

5:43 AM: When I said, 'Let's steal Yosuke's phone and post things on his Twitter, I had no idea I'd find such a goldmine, Hanamura! It's impressive how far you can stick your foot in your mouth! ~Chie

5:45 AM: I'm somewhat impressed too- oh, he might be waking up around now! ~Yukiko

6:12 AM: …Here's hoping those two don't associate too closely with Rise-chan.

7:51 PM: Awesome, Rise got us into a bar! And we're totally using their private room for free!

7:56 PM: After thinking a little while, that mighta sounded like an innuendo.

7:57 PM: Rise-chan is drunk. So is Yukiko-san. I don't think that they're serving alcohol here either.

8:02 PM: King's Game? What the hell is the King's Game?

8:02 PM: The law, apparently…

8:05 PM: GAH! Teddie just pounced on Kanji!

8:06 PM: Yes, I'm posting photos. Why would I miss this opportunity?

8:12 PM: Souji Seta, you are one DAMN lucky bastard! Posting photos…

8:18 PM: Naoto is such a buzz-kill.

-September 10th, 2011

10:29 AM: Teddie is a frickin' vacuum for food! I dunno how one bear can eat that much!

11:00 AM: Erm, how should I explain Teddie's existence to Naoto? I think he already thinks I'm an idiot.

-September 11th, 2011

11:23 PM: It's basically habit on rainy days now… But, uh, shouldn't nothing show up on the Midnight Channel?

12:00 AM: Balls.

-September 15th, 2011

12:00 AM: Naoto's shadow is weird.

-September 16th, 2011

7:53 PM: Investigated stuff on Naoto. Whoop.

-September 17th, 2011

3:34 PM: Straight after finishing our investigation on Naoto, we're goin' in after him. Dang man. DAAAAANG.

8:10 PM: Naoto isn't a he. I'm going to go sleep. My brain hurts.

-September 18th, 2011

5:42 PM: Hung out with Chie-chan. Chie-chan hides her emotions like a transparent suit. Chie is in love, and I'll be damned if it ain't with me!

-September 20th, 2011

5:21 PM: Asked Chie-chan who she likes. She got flustered, blushed a lot, and started to stammer. Good signs? If you said 'yes,' you're incorrect. It's Souji, of course. Apparently Rise-chan is just something of a harlot.

5:24 PM: But an adorable harlot, so that makes it okay?

5:25 PM: I really need to figure out how to delete posts.

-September 28th, 2011

8:42 PM: Given serious thought to killing Seiji.

8:44 PM: Yes ~JunpeiMcCappy, I know it was a joke. But it's got merit.

-October 9th, 2011

8:21 PM: I beat the crap out of Souji-san today. I have to admit, it was intensely satisfying. I gave him a bandage cause I'm pretty sure I broke his arm. Serves you right for stealing my not-girl-friend, Souji-san!

8:34 PM: I'm going to go cry myself to sleep.

8:35 PM: Oh yeah, my Persona evolved into a Super-Saiyan.

-October 10th, 2011

5:34 AM: I guess I was a little harsh on Souji last night. He's still my bud and I don't want him to get hurt, or anything. But sometimes his gay jokes cross the line, and I feel like punching him. That's what friends do, right?

6:41 PM: I stole Hanamura's phone again- I don't think he even noticed. Hanamura is confusing himself with Souji-san- Hanamura is about as much of a prick as he makes Souji-san to be. Also, Souji-san is a much better person than Hanamura. ~Chie

7:12 PM: Frankly, I thought all my jokes at Kanji's expense were a riot.

-October 12th, 2011

6:55 PM: I actually studied for this set of exams!

-October 13th, 2011

7:24 PM: Time to ace some exams!

-October 14th, 2011

6:31 PM: That coulda gone worse.

-October 15th, 2011

6:37 PM: That coulda gone better.

8:46 PM: Organized a group study event with Souji, Chie, Yukiko and Rise. Going to ace my other exams!

-October 16th, 2011

7:21 PM: So APPARENTLY, I was solving problems wrong on, and I thus mighta gotten some of my math wrong. Dammit.

-October 19th, 2011

8:43 PM: EXAMS ARE STUPID.

-October 21st, 2011

5:43 PM: Souji got a weird letter in the mail. Why doesn't anything interesting happen to me? Always Souji this, and Souji that. He gets all the girls, all the creepy letters…

-October 24th, 2011

4:29 PM: Apparently my scores were in the top ten. Granted, it was ninth of the top ten, but hey! I'll take my victories where I can get 'em! (Yukiko-san was 2nd and Souji-san was 1st. Of course.)

-October 27th, 2011

3:22 PM: CULTUUUUUURE FEEEEESTIVAAAAAL

3:43 PM: Signed up the girls for the Beauty Pageant, hehe.

-October 28th, 2011

4:12 PM: Apparently, the girls retaliated. Now I have to cross-dress in a Beauty Pageant. As if half the school hasn't already mistaken me for gay.

4:25 PM: Culture Fesssstival! I'm personally pretty excited, I made up a vote for Group Date Café, and it won! So I might just get to try to woo Naoto or something, I dunno. Do you people think Rise-chan knows that Souji-san doesn't think of her that way?

-October 29th, 2011

2:34 PM: Oh, screw you, Souji! You made me sit on the girl's side, you prick! I'm gonna get my revenge on you somehow! GAAAAAAH

2:36 PM: May as well play this up.

2:38 PM: When Souji-san asked the girls which person they liked, they both blushed and smiled at him. I don't think that either of them noticed this either. I scowled into my drink. I knew he was so clearly enjoying this.

3:10 PM: Think I saw Souji hanging out with Ai Ebihara. They were smiling and grinning stupidly at each other too! What's up!

-October 30th, 2011

10:20 AM: Drug Teddie into this! He seemed to want this, so… He's… effeminate?

10:23 AM: oh god why the hell am I going to let chie put make-up on me

10:24 AM: Will be gung-ho about this to guard my shame!

10:28 AM: The MC is way too excited about this… oh god why am I even going on stage gah!

10:43 AM: This is the best revenge ever. ~Chie

10:45 AM: I agree. ~Naoto

1:09 PM: Oh god unclean unclean… I feel so …! AGH! I need bleach! For my brain!

1:11 PM: I do like the fact that Ted managed to get the girls into swimsuits though! That I'm excited about. (Except Kashiwagi and the baby hippo)

2:15 PM: Kashiwagi and Hanako. MY EEEEEEYEEEEEES

2:19 PM: Chie and Yukiko are cute, and so is Rise.

2:20 PM: She's a natural at this.

2:21 PM: Must tease Kanji more.

2:23 PM: Naoto has curves! Damn!

2:24 PM: I would kill to be Teddie right now.

2:26 PM: Um… Teddie…

2:30 PM: Ooh, swimsuit competition!

2:32 PM: MY EEYEES IT'S EVEN WORSE THIS TIME AROUND! WHOEVER LET KASHIWAGI AND THE BABY HIPPO ENTER SHOULD BE HUNG! HUNG! OR THROWN IN TO THE TV WORLD, OR SOME OTHER TYPE OF APPROPRIATE RETRIBUTION!

2:35 PM: Chie-san and Yukiko-san are extremely cute in their bikinis, but I think Rise-chan looked the bes-…

2:37 PM: Where's Naoto?

2:41 PM: Poor, poor, Kanji-kun. Oh well. Voting for Rise-chan, of course.

2:44 PM: Naoto-kun won. Who'd have thought?

2:46 PM: Naoto-kun appeals to the ladies, apparently.

3:02 PM: Kashiwagi and Hanako looked like they both wanted to die when I strolled about the festival a little more after the pageant. Did… they seriously think they were winning?  
4:15 PM: Apparently, we're going to the Hot Springs at the Amagi Inn as well! I will see Naoto in a bikini, unlike most of Yasogami High!

4:19 PM: To the Hot Springs! And they'll be HOT, if you know what I mean.

4:21 PM: I apologize for the complete lack of tact on my part.

4:25 PM: HOT SPRINGS HOT SPRINGS! ;)

6:32 PM: They're not co-ed. Which we learned, as the girls threw washtubs at us.

6:34 PM: Also, no bikinis. Sorry guys, no pics. :(

-November 5th, 2011

5:21 AM: Shit happened. In short, Nanako kidnapped, Ryotaro Dojima injured.

-December 3rd, 2011

11:20 PM: Nanako is dead. I'm going to go seek retribution.

11:45 PM: If Souji talks me out of this, I swear to myself that I will regret it for my entire life.

-December 4th, 2011

1:04 AM: Souji talked me out of it and I'm going to regret it for my entire life.

1:56 AM: Nanako is alive. Now I'm a mix of happy and extraordinarily confused.

-December 20th, 2011

7:23 PM: The investigation makes my head hurt, but we've finally determined these things- 1. It was Adachi all along! 2. He's in the creepy TV World! 3. He is evil as evil can ever be, as he demonstrated with a monologue about how much we suck.

7:24 PM: And, uh, if Taro Namatame ever reads this, I'm sorry I was going to throw you into a TV. I was confused and whatnot.

-December 21th, 2011

5:21 PM: Beat down Adachi. It was immensely satisfying. Then a giant creepy eye-ball showed up and we beat that down too. That wasn't as satisfying.

Saki Konishi… I've finally avenged you.

-December 22nd, 2011

3:41 PM: The days feel so empty, I dunno what I should do. The investigation mighta made my head hurt, but I did like me an investigation.

-December 23rd, 2011

8:54 AM: Called Chie. Asked her if she was gonna be spending Christmas Eve with Souji, and she said yes. Then I called Rise. I asked her if she'd like to spend Christmas Eve with me, and she said she was waiting for someone to call. I told her that Souji was dating Chie, and then all hell broke loose. I managed to talk her down (somehow) and we agreed to talk about this.

8:55 AM: Also, before I leave, I need you guys to tell me where I should come down on the morality scale- On one hand, Souji is my best friend, but on the other, he's hogging the girls

8:56 AM: I hate my enter key.

To Be Continued in…

The Exploits of Yosuke Hanamura!


End file.
